prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over, Charles
Game Over, Charles is the tenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode marks the summer finale and will air August 11th, 2015. Synopsis Who killed Toby’s mother? Who hit Alison in the head with the rock the night she went missing? Who is Red Coat? Who killed Bethany? Who is the Black Widow? Why has ‘A’ been targeting the PLLs all this time? After years of torture, Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer finally come face-to-face with their tormentor and learn the story of how and why Charles became ‘A.’ Spoilers/Notes *In addition to Charles being unmasked, (Source) we will also have Black Widow and Red Coat make an appearence and be unmAsked. Source 2 *According to Marlene King, Red Coat will be making her final appearance. Source *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false. Source *On August 11th, Ali and the rest of the Liars will come face to face with A.Source *The hashtag being used to promote this midseason finale is #FAcetoFace. '''Source ''' *Troian confirmed that the finale is the regular 60 minutes and it's "JAMMED PACKED!" Source *In an interview for E's Kristin Dos Santos, Janel Parrish revealed that not only will we know the who, what, and why, but also how A was able to do what he/she did.Source *According to Lucy Hale, there is going to be a crazy twist. Source *We'll see Bethany's face in this episode. Source Title and Background *This episode will mark the end of Charles' storyline and therefore the title refers to the end of Charles' reign of terror. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Jim Titus as Barry Maple *Unknown (TBA) as Charles DiLaurentis *Unknown (TBA) as Red Coat *Unknown (TBA) as The Black Widow *Unknown (TBA) as Bethany Young Trivia *Marlene began drafting the script on May 11, 2015. She completed it on May 21, 2015. *As of June 4th, 2015, the actor/actress that will be revealed to be Charles DiLaurentis has already been told by Marlene herself. Source *Filming began June 9, 2015 and wrapped on June 18, 2015 Quotes Featured Music Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x10 Official Promo 2 - Game Over Charles Pretty Little Liars - 6x10 Official Promo - "Game Over Charles" Gallery Behind the Scenes 11328311_1133431133349266_518720469_n.jpg CF8JjWjUoAA2Mrp.jpg 11417353_1637302119827014_1460395383_n.jpg 11378268_907999165909900_800927706_n.jpg 11373566_827147404043806_1212168395_n.jpg CHF6lyGWgAAxUAz.jpg Image567656657.jpg IMG_20150611_222228.jpg IMG_20150611_222247.jpg IMG_20150611_222254.jpg IMG_20150611_222256.jpg IMG 20150611 222311.jpg 11385591_1453031525011557_1200615593_n.jpg 11410750_923503871047467_173160638_n.jpg 11358239_964045903627573_1709464386_n.jpg 11326616_473494869485702_22110161_n.jpg 11335757 993994067285601 1625321297 n.jpg 11379083 932945310102850 123158098 n.jpg 11325241_1438125556496885_1999503260_n.jpg 11377882_1579624778968016_909430690_n.jpg 11417459_467078790126765_839125233_n.jpg 11333637_456265787872822_1486775371_n.jpg CHXBKejUAAAmoBb.jpg CHXycqXUMAAm27M.jpg CHTfOyeUkAAO2sC.png CHUe16UWgAAyAfA.jpg BTS 610.png CHwUbcfWIAEMZya.jpg CHwUbcjWIAAezQj.jpg CHwUbdfWcAA9izL.jpg CHwUbdfWsAAbmJm.jpg bts 2 610.png CHzWviJVAAAuJBT.jpg 2015-07-01_00-32-23.png CKtR--SWIAA-7N5.png Capturegfg.png Promotional CLFrfE4WwAEOqWy.jpg CLFrfE8WsAA3has.jpg CLFrfFBWIAEAFGT.jpg CLFrfFCXAAAhU0T.jpg CLFrOmfWgAAoB6p.jpg CLFroudWcAQLX9T.jpg CLFroujWcAAuKui.jpg CLFrourWgAA2A28.jpg CLFrovYW8AAG1mW.jpg CLFrP9yWcAA FTt.jpg CLFrSQ8XAAQyhK3.jpg CLFrTk1W8AAA56H.jpg AsHands.jpg Game Over Charles Promo Pic.png CLsD5XAUkAE08e5.jpg promopicfor#facetoFace.png Screencaps GOC1.png GOC2.png GOC3.png GOC4.png GOC5.png GOC6.png GOC7.png GOC8.png GOC9.png GOC10.png GOC11.png GOC12.png GOC13.png GOC14.png 2015-08-05_18-36-33.png Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6A Category:ABC Family Category:Mid-Season Finale